War is Far From Over
by mewmewflora92
Summary: Two years have passed since the war between Kanna Village and the Capital and Kirara has finally accepted her life as a simple peasant. But when an old friend returns with a mission that requires her company, will she see the danger ahead?
1. Peace Follows War

_Okay, so I was really angry at how Samurai 7 ended, so I am writing a continuation story. Okay a couple of things that I don't want brought up:_

_The ages – I don't know how old they were in the original, and I have ideas, so I used the ages I supposed they were and added 2 years, okay._

_Rikichi's last name – I don't know his last name, so I made one up_

_The spelling of the names – I may have spelled some names wrong, but I spelled them how they sound. _

_Anyway, enjoy my story!_

_Chapter 1_

The sweet melody of the harvest song of the villagers echoed across the fields of Kanna Village. Every member, men, woman, and even children, young and old, joined in the joyous tune. They were celebrating, giving thanks for the bountiful harvest of the season.

For a slight moment, a puff of white cloud covered the sun, giving the villagers a short, yet relaxing relief from the summer heat. Many men wiped the sweat from their brows, while the women fanned themselves with their hands.

"What a bountiful harvest we have had this season," the village elder said, cheerfully.

"Yes, it is!" a villager agreed.

The two looked out at the cast community of villagers. It was hard to believe that the village had ever been in crisis. Already, two years had passed since the great war and the village had recovered to become a strong, thriving community.

"Rikichi!" a woman's voice called from behind them. "Rikichi!"

They turned around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Lady Kirara!" the villager called.

The woman stopped as she reached them, gasping for breath.

"My lady, what is it?" the villager, Rikichi, asked.

"It's….it's Sanae. She's….. she's….. she's in labor!" Kirara finally managed to say through her short breaths.

"What? Right now?" Rikichi gasped.

"Yes!" she replied.

Rikichi looked at the elder in disbelief.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's be off!" the elder said.

Rikichi and the elder headed for the village hastily, while Kirara hurried to the edge of the field. She searched the villagers quickly, then finally found who she was looking for.

"Komachi!" she called for her sister. "Komachi!"

A young girl no older than twelve looked around to see who was calling her. She caught sight of her sister and waved, that usual grin planted on her face.

"Komachi! Hurry! It's Sanae!" Kirara cried over the field.

"You mean…?" Komachi yelled back.

"Yes! Now hurry!" her sister answered.

Komachi smiled that sweet smile of hers. She turned to the villagers surrounding her.

"Hey guys! Sanae is having her baby! Come on!" she cried, cheerfully.

All the farmers stopped what they were doing and looked at the girl. They were silent for a moment. Finally, some of them dropped what they were doing and headed for the village, followed by Komachi and the others.

"Hey! Look out!" Komachi yelled as she tried to squeeze her way passed the crowd of people that had formed around the home. "_At this rate, the baby will have already been born by the time I reach the door!"_ she thought to herself.

And she was right. When she finally reached the door, she was greeted by a baby's cry. There, in Sanae's arms, was a beautiful, healthy baby girl.

"Wow! She is soon cute!" the young girl giggled. "What are you going to name her?"

Sanae looked to her husband. "Yes, what are we going to name her, Rikichi?"

The villager just stared at his wife with a content look on his face and said, "You did all the work of bringing her into this world, so you should name her."

Sanae smiled and looked down at her newest family member. "I have the perfect name," she said joyfully. Then, she turned to face the crowd of people at their door. "Now, before you say anything, I know that this is a man's name, but I made a promise to myself that I would honor the names of those men who died in the defense of our village. So, therefore, although this is a girl, our first born child shall bear the name of Omaki Heihachi."

Komachi, Kirara, and Rikichi let out a half joyful, half sorrowful sigh as memories of the cheerful young samurai flashed back into their minds.

"What a perfect name for your child," Kirara said, trying to hold back a tear that had formed during her remembrance of the squinty-eyed hero.

After the excitement of the new child had ceased, everyone settled back down in their homes, considering it had become too dark to work in the fields anymore.

Kirara, Komachi, and their grandmother settled around the fire that Kirara had prepared. As it was tended to, and as a hot meal was being made, the family discussed the arrival of the child, and what this would bring the village.

"Komachi," the former priestess asked her sister. "Would you like to accompany me to the graves of the samurai tonight? I feel it is necessary to honor them, especially considering that the new child is named after one of them."

Komachi smiled. "Sure! I'd love to visit Kiku and the others!"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Kirara asked.

"Lady Kirara? It's Asul… I need to speak with you!" the voice of a girl about the age of 15 came through the door.

"Come in, Azul," Kirara summoned her.

The door opened and Azul walked in. She was a pretty girl, the age of 15, with chin length, auburn hair. She had eyes the color of emeralds and skin almost as white as snow.

"What is it, Azul? Is there a problem?" Kirara asked, a concerned tone in her voice.

"No, not at all. I just brought someone here to see you," Azul responded.

"Really? Who?" Kirara asked, curiously.

"Yeah, who would want to see sister so late in the evening?" Komachi chimed in.

"Come, and I will show you!" Azul said, reaching out her hand. Kirara took it and permitted herself to be pulled to her feet. Azul led her out of the house and through the village. They were nearing the forest now.

"Azul, who is here to see me?" Kirara asked, a bit impatiently.

"He is," Azul said as they stopped, pointing at a figure seated upon a rock.

Kirara's eyes widened. She recognized the figure immediately. He hadn't changed a bit from the last time she saw him two years ago, except for his height, of course. He still had the turquoise blue eyes and hair tied back in the usual ponytail. He was even wearing the same clothes she remembered him wearing.

He turned to face them.

"Hello, Lady Kirara. Nice to see you looking well," he addressed her with his usual polite tone of voice.

She couldn't just sit there, not returning his greeting like an idiot. "H….. Hello, Katsushiro…"


	2. A Mission of Curious Requirements

Okay

_Okay! I'm finally done with the second chapter! Sorry it took so long!!! I just sorta forgot about it cuz I started working on my Fruits Basket fanfics and yeah… so anyways, I had a hard time coming up with this chapter, cuz I didn't want to spoil too much of the main storyline, you know? So yeah… this chapter may move kinda slow, but whatever… it is needed for the story!_

_Chapter 2_

"Katsu!" Komachi squealed as she leaped up to hug their guest. She jumped up and wrapped her thin arms around his neck, nearly pulling him down.

"Komachi!" Kirara scolded. "Don't be so rude!"

The young samurai pushed the little arms away from his neck. "It's alright, Lady Kirara. I don't mind," he said, leaning down to pat the girl's head.

"Young samurai. You have returned," Kirara and Komachi's grandmother said.

Katsushiro looked at the old woman. She hadn't changed at all in the past 2 years, except for a few new wrinkles here and there.

"Yes, I have. And for a very important reason as well," Katsushiro answered.

Komachi giggled. Her head was filled with little ideas of why he had returned, all having to do with his feelings for her sister that she knew he had.  
"Did you come here to ask for sister's hand, Katsu?" she giggled.

His face was turning red. "No, that is not the reason I am here," he answered, an annoyed and embarrassed tone in his voice.

"Komachi," Kirara scolded. "Go on, Katsushiro. Tell us, why are you here?"

Katsushiro seated himself on the floor, Kirara and Komachi following suit.

"I am here because I was hired to protect the daughter of the head of the city of Wakano," he began. "And for some strange reason, they requested that I bring along the villagers and the samurai involved in the war."

There was a period of silence. Then, Komachi chimed in.

"So, you mean they asked you to bring sister and Rikuchi and me? We have to go with you?" She sounded excited, like she was hoping that was what was going on.

Katsushiro nodded. "Yes, that is precisely what they asked me."

"But, why would they need us, the villagers? We have almost no knowledge of fighting and defense. Why would they need us?" Kirara questioned. She wasn't exactly keen on this idea. It sounded a bit suspicious to her.

"Perhaps the head of the city wants to meet he heroes of the war. Did you think of that?" the old grandmother suggested.

Kirara thought for a second. Perhaps that was it. I mean, they were practically all legends now, right? Most people dream of meeting great war heroes.

"Yes, that must be what it is," she responded. "Very well then. Katsushiro, when do we leave?"

He was silent for a moment. "We leave first thing tomorrow," he finally answered.

"Alright," Kirara said as she pulled herself back on her feet. "If you would excuse me, I must go speak with Rikuchi about this. I'm not quite sure that he will be willing to come…"

Katsushiro got a puzzled look on his face. "And why not?"

"Oh! We never told you, did we? He and Sanae had their first child this afternoon!" she giggled her response.

A smile came over Katsushito's face. "Well, tell him congratulations for me," he said.

Kirara bowed.

"I will," she said happily. Then, she was gone. She returned about a half hour later.

"It is just as I suspected," she said. "He said that he would be honored to come, but he wishes to stay here with his child. But he told me to send you the highest of his respect."

Katsushiro bowed his head. "I completely understand his position and I agree to allow him to stay here," he said.

Komachi giggled. "So it's just gonna be me, sister, and you, Katsu. Just like old times huh?" Then, she lowered her face and a few tears began to form in her eyes. "If only Kiku were still here…" A few tears began to stream down her face as she remembered her robotic best friend.

"Oh, Komachi. I'm so sorry…" her sister tried to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around the young girl in a hug, allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

"Lady Kirara," Katsushiro said after Komachi had finally gone to bed.

"Yes, Katsushiro? What is it?" Kirara answered, trying to wipe away the tears that began to form in her eyes during her sister's breakdown.

"I would like to go pay my respects to the fallen samurai and I was wondering if you would accompany me?" he replied in his usual polite tone.

Kirara smiled. "Of course," she said.

It was silent as the two prayed to the fallen heroes. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the evening crickets and the slight breeze in the surrounding trees. Finally, they finished their prayers.

"They truly are honorable men," Katsushiro said quietly.

"Yes, they sure are," Kirara agreed. "They defended this village until the very end, even when it resorted to putting their own lives at stake for us."

Katsushiro bowed his head. "Yes, the way a true samurai should die, in the line of defense."

Kirara nodded. Although she didn't exactly agree with that point of view, she thought it would be best to just go along with it.

"Well, I suppose that we better head back now," Katsushiro said, turning to go back. "We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Kirara nodded and then followed him back down the path. _A long journey that I'm sure will be quite interesting,_ she couldn't help telling herself.


End file.
